What was in the blood
by Lodowa Korona
Summary: - Hurts... Zoro, it hurts – complained the boy, his voice barely above the whisper. He was in pain, he needed help. And he was a family. Because even though some people claimed that he had poisoned blood, even though he was often seen as a monster, Luffy was still their beloved friend and captain. And he wasn't going down. They wouldn't let him.
1. The day when the world crumbled

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece. I wasn't Eiichiro Oda the last time I checked.

**A/N: And so, welcome to my very first fanfiction! It's also - what, the third, maybe? - story I have written ever in language other than Polish. I'm sure that there are many authors who are not English-native-speakers and who despite that are still being bad-ass, writing so well that I can never hope to express my admiration - in any words of any language. All hail to them. To manage to brighten a day and make people feel at least a little better, that's a beautiful thing to. I shall be thankful if I'll stand up to the challenge and turn your day to be less shitty and more wonderful, too. I doubt that it will go this well, but huh, who never tries, never wins.**

**So, what to add, guys? It's all for you. There will be a great lot of mistakes on my part, both grammatical and practical, and the OOCness is guaranteed, though I'll do my best to avoid it. Please feel free to say what you liked and what you didn't, I'll aim to improve. Share your suggestions and speak up your mind, so that I'll know how to write stories more to your liking.**

**Now, I hope you'll enjoy reading! Shall we begin?**

**Oh, yeah, one more thing. I've noticed that it's common for stories to start with "it was a normal day..." - ****_so_****, I decided to keep it that way. Because it sounds like fun - in its own, special way.**

**Now, on to the story!**

_What was in the blood_

This morning could have been called "normal", with a slight exception. Well, for the first glance, everything was as it was supposed to be. The new day was slowly but surely welcoming Straw Hats tending lazily to their business. Nami was putting finishing touches to the newest map, her pride and joy, while Robin was studying a thick, difficult-looking book beside her, carefully sipping from a hot mug of coffee. They were both half-listening to the soft tune of Brook's violin, to the song he came up with last evening and perfected determinedly to this very moment. It was slow and lovely, perfect to the ears of the ladies. There were also muffled sounds of a hammer from Franky's workplace and not-so-quiet cursing, coming from a certain swordsman who failed to find a bathroom in the hour of, erm, dire need. Sanji was already calling for breakfast. The rest of boys could be heard dragging themselves out of the hammocks, the feet shuffling and loud yawns present during their walk to the galley. But something was not heard. Or rather – someone. Nami furrowed her eyebrows and with a huff stood up from her drawings. It seemed that the captain irritated her both when he was his normal boisterous-self and when he refused to be so and make a ruckus! She angrily stomped outside. Robin, hand gently touching her mouth to hide a smile of amusement, followed in her footsteps. Their gaze easily found the slouched form of Usopp, the sniper, in the company of a small reindeer, Chopper. It seemed that they noticed something unusual in the ocean, because they were both enthusiastically jumping in place and searching the waters with sparkling eyes, barely containing excitement.

- Look, look! - shouted Usopp suddenly. His index finger shot pointing downwards, where the dark, long and irregular shape could be observed through the foam gathered near the ship's side. - I told you, I told you, didn't I? You should never doubt the great Usopp-sama in his suggestions! I said that they would take this bait, did I not?

- Whoa, this is so amazing! - agreed Chopper with stars in his pupils.

Nami, her forehead more and more wrinkled from the progressing frowning, risk a look over the railing. It seemed that someone – probably the sniper, if his boasting was any indication – made some green material be dragged by Thousand Sunny, flowing in the water and tied by a piece of string to a stake in the railing.

- Are these... boxers? - the woman wondered. She quickly shook her head, taught by experience to never question small oddities among the Straw Hats. What seemed more interesting now was not the strange use of the underwear, but rather... what was, ah, trying to make a hole in it with what seemed to be large, down-turned beaks and spiked fins. And were these horns, growing out of thick, rough and scale-covered heads?

- These are fine looking turtles you managed to gather, sniper-san – complimented Robin, observing the creatures with recognition.

Usopp, not one to ignore a praise, stood a little straighter and rubbed the skin under his nose with apparent smugness.

- Well, of course I could called bigger ones - he started. - But...

- But, you think that swordsman-san may not appreciate your... effort? - cut in Robin in false innocence.

Nami sweat-dropped. Both Usopp and Chopper froze and slowly exchanged long, fearful glances, only now coming to realization. Yes, Zoro might not be as enthusiastic about the idea...

- If anyone asks, it was not my doing – stated Usopp shortly. Not sparing another second, he all rushed to the galley.

- Ah, wait for me! - panicked Chopper and hurriedly followed his example.

Nami, now fully in possession of her usual morning-headache, just shook her head dejectedly.

- Oh, Robin. Are they morons by the nature or are they trying to make me crazy? - she asked in a tired manner.

- But they sure are lovely, no? Navigator-san – added Robin, smiling.

- Yohohoho! We definitely have the loveliest crew, my dear ladies! - gave opinion Brook, who was done playing and jumped from the stairs toward the females. - And while the day is so very nice, the air is fresh and Zoro-san unwillingly gave the lead and idea to my question, can I... please see your panties?

- Of course not, you pervert! - roared the navigator, cracking her fist against the poor musician's ribcage.

-Pervert? Someone was calling me~~? - came hopeful cry from Franky, the cyborg. His broad frame squeezed through the door of his workplace, carrying a small and blackened towel over one of his shoulders. It was easy to guess that he tried to clean his face from grime, which didn't come out to beautifully, as he still carried a large, perfectly round spot around his left eye, making him resemble a not very cute and rather square panda.

- The morning enthusiasm is SUUU~~PER! - he declared proudly, striking a pose.

Nami didn't spare a comment beside another round of sighing.

- Let's better come the kitchen – she turned towards Robing, intensely rubbing her forehead. - I don't really want to be stamped over the biggest idiot of this ship, when he finally decides to rash for breakfast.

- Speaking of which – took the topic Robin – I wonder where he is now. It's not captain-san-like to wait even a minute before it.

- No offence, onee-san – murmured the younger woman – but are you really trying to understand him? He probably doesn't even have a reason...

- Luffy-san has many interesting quirks – stated Brook diplomatically, now recovered from the earlier punching.

- There must be one big colourful chaos going on in his head – pondered Franky. Nami raised her eyebrow at the awe in his wording.

- Are you honestly complimenting him for that? - she asked incredulously.

- AH, MY FAIREST ANGELS! - appeared Sanji, twirling in a noodle dance behind the galley's door. - You make my humble self proud to have such flawless creatures descend here to try my cooking... And all the rest of you, you uneducated bastards, how long do I need to wait until you drag your lazy asses for breakfast, ha?

- Chill out, bro! I had the coolest invention getting done today! - boasted Franky.

- And there is quite an interesting gathering beside our ship, Sanji-san – Brook informed politely. - Isn't that right, Usopp-san?

- Ha, yes! That's perfectly right! - agreed the sniper, now being his fully-confident self. He was already sitting by the table, nodding his head with the air of authority.- I must add that it's thanks to _me_ that we managed to come up with the excellent bait. And thanks to _me_ that we managed to get it right from the...

- Hey, did someone look for something in the crow's nest? - asked Zoro, walking into the galley. He was wearing his usual robe, but he seemed to be missing the pants underneath it, which certainly did not put him in the best of moods. - There seem to be a few things gone. I could swear that I have put on the bench my...

- AHHHH, let's start breakfast before it goes cold! - interrupted Usopp frantically.

- Yes, let's eat, QUICKLY! - accented Chopper, pressing hooves to the sides of his head and flopping on the seat by the table.

There was a small, pregnant pause among the Straw Hats. No one bothered to mention that on today's menu there wasn't anything to be served hot in the first place...

- Eh? Where is Luffy? - wondered Zoro, noticing the slightly odd note to the silence and looking around the galley.

- That's true. Strange, isn't it? - picked the topic sniper, thankful for the distraction. But now that the captain's absence became so very blatant...

- I didn't hear him rampaging – said Nami, feeling again slightly dumbfounded.

- Where might he be? - Brook became worried.

- Not to point the obvious, but it's not like him to miss breakfast – pointed the obvious Franky.

- Now that I think about it, I didn't need to kick any annoying captains to defend food for the ladies... – mused Sanji, looking at the ceiling with furrowed swirls of eyebrows.

- He didn't ran me over in the rash to the kitchen, strangely – unconsciously agreed with the cook Zoro, lost in thoughts about this mysterious disappearance. - Whatever – he shook from his reflections. - He probably got tangled in the sheets from excitement, yeah? It's not like it would be the first time. I'll go and get him – he decided, heading back outside.

- Good luck, you'll need that – bid farewell Sanji. After a pointed look form swordsman, he deftly ignored him and turned to the ladies. - Now, my sweetest, would you like some tea to go with the breakfast or would you rather have some milk with honey, my honey~~?

In the meantime, Zoro managed to get lost twice and miraculously find the boy's room on the third trial. By now a tad bit irritated, he pushed the door open and strolled straight towards the bell, with a full intent of waking up the captain – who, he saw, was still laying in a hammock, with a sheet covering him whole. Zoro smirked deviously. SO Luffy decided to sleep in, huh? To make the swordsman go and search for his skinny ass while he had fun in a dreamland? Well, as you make your bed, so you must lie in it, as the saying goes.

Zoro braced himself for what was to come. With full viciousness and satisfaction he could gather, he started attacking the bell, making the noise and chaos able to wake up a deaf person. The floor shook from his efforts and the hammock swayed dangerously. It seemed like an eternity passed and the swordsman was still refusing to stop. Because how stubborn could his captain be? Well, sure, Luffy might be the most stubborn person Zoro had a deniable pleasure to deal with, but even he had some limits, right?

Zoro furrowed his forehead. After making a ruckus for a few exhausting minutes, he reluctantly agreed that no, neither he nor any other sane person could actually hope to find the limits of the boy's tenacity. And so he faced the only choice left.

- Oi, Luffy – he started grouchily. His ears were ringing awfully from all that ruckus... Certainly Luffy was affected by that too, so why didn't he came flying out from underneath the sheets? - Can you be so kind and spare me the trouble of getting you to breakfast? Or maybe you want me to eat your share? - he added with a devilish smirk. But the smirk disappeared from his face as fast as it came. Zoro took a long look at his captain. He frowned, barely masking his rising concern as the boy once again failed to fall for his tactics. - Oi, Luffy.

- Zoro... - came the small, tired voice from the hammock. The older man, now fully free of any mischievousness, quickly moved towards the covers and put his hand on them gently.

- Hey, buddy – he said quietly. - What's the matter? - he probed, rubbing circles on the bony shoulder he felt under the blanket. - You feeling ok?

- Hurts... Zoro, it hurts – complained the boy, his complaint barely over the whisper. His covered form curled into an even smaller ball. The obvious weakness scared the fearless swordsman more than he could imagine.

- Easy, Lu, I'm here with you. What's hurting?

- Don't know... Everything...

Zoro's heart missed a beat. On full alert, he tried to ask again, managing to believe that the first answer must have been an exaggeration. But the voice of his captain was so weak and pleading, to make it _stop_, to take away the _pain_, to _help_...

- What do you mean, Lu? Surely not _everything_...?

- I don't know, Zoro, I don't know! It hurts, Zoro... It hurts...!

The rubber boy squirmed some more and a pair of big, glassy eyes look at his friend for the first time this morning. They were screaming at the swordsman. Bloodshot, tired, and uneasy against the unknown foe of illness, those eyes belong more to a sick teenager than an unwavering captain. And they carried the silent message: that Luffy couldn't deal with it, that Luffy was failing. He needed a doctor _now_.

Bordering on panic, the bigger man as gently but as firmly as he could placed his hands underneath the small body and scooped him up, cradling Luffy to his chest and his frantically beating heart. He noticed that the boy felt hot even through the blankets. He seemed to be also shaking, what become more obvious now that Zoro was holding him so close to himself. Or maybe it was Zoro shaking...? Because Luffy was pleading for help and showing weakness, even though he was _never_ weak. Not physically and especially _not_ mentally. He was always carrying every burthen alone, his brave, young, selfless captain...

- Easy, Lu, it's ok. You'll be fine, you'll be fine. I got you – consoled the swordsman, making quick decisions.

He didn't want to leave the boy alone, so he would rather take him to Chopper. Surely the doctor will do his magic and free Luffy of all the pain, right now, in this very moment. So Zoro did what he knew to do best. Protecting his friend as well as possible from every tremor during his hasty running, he took him straight to the galley, not getting lost even once, not side-tracking even for a second. And when he kicked the door open and every head of the other crew members turned towards them, Luffy was laying limply in his arms, and the unnervingly concerned cry broke out form the swordsman's throat in an urgent manner:

- CHOPPER!

Because Luffy's hand, which fell from underneath the blanket, was white as snow with fiery, angry marks of veins and arteries glowing in unnatural brightness. And with the sickness of their beloved captain, the world was in crumbles and all was wrong in the world.

**A/N: Ahhhhh, errors, errors. I'm sure that there are many embarrassing mistakes in this chapter, even though I've read it four times to be safe. But they ****_must_**** have hidden, somewhere... And there is a cliffhanger too, isn't there? That's pretty evil for the very first chapter of the very first fanfiction. Who knows how evil I'll become if I'll ever get a chance to write much more, and I shall get it if you wish for the continuation ;)**

**There are also many things about OP universe that I'm not sure about – for example, I believe that there is some sort of bell in the boy's room, but now that I've tried to find a proof of its existence, I'm failing. Oh well. I'm also wondering how the door work – whether Zoro had to push or pull the door open, I have no idea. It may be not of a great importance, but I would like to stay as true to One Piece as possible. What's more, I know close to nothing about how the rooms of Thousand Sunny connect with each other. I did study the ship's construction, but despite all of that it remains to be a mysterious mystery. I shall try again.**

**I'm very sorry for all the mistakes. Please point them out if you find them. And about the story itself, if you have time and feel that it's worth it, please let me know what you think. I have so much to learn from you, dear readers.**

**Now, take care, have a great day and on to the next time, I hope! :)**


	2. Go through the waiting, feel anxiety

**A/N: Hello once again! First things first, I would like to thank you ****_so_**** very much for all the support you gave me. This update would not appear without you, or if it did, it would be far, far into the future, though I doubt that I would ever come back to this story. But, here we are. Second chapter! And a great part of the whole story is already in my head, so I just need to write it down, if you want me to, of course. Naturally, I'm also open to suggestions. I may not use all of them in this story, when I know more or less exactly where it's going, but whenever it would be possible, I shall listen intently to you, dear readers. **

**Now, I wish that you'll have good time reading! Hopefully I will not disappoint. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2._

_Go through the waiting, feel anxiety consume us_

It was a long, deafening silence. If one were to claim that it lasted forever, none of the present Straw Hats would argue. Well, except for Zoro, maybe. He was the one who, ran by panic and frantic to help Luffy, called out again:

- Chopper! WHAT are you doing?! Come here QUICK!

And just like that the spell was broken.

- Zoro! Take him to the infirmary, now! - ordered the little doctor, fast to jump off the chair and follow after the swordsman. The latter, not one to waste a second in a cue to save his captain, was already on his way. If the crew members noticed his cured sense of direction, no comment was given.

- Was that...? - started Nami, shocked by the situation.

- Luffy!

- What happened to him?! - exclaimed Franky, equally unnerved.

- Is he sick? Is he dying? - panicked Usopp, on the verge of crying.

- He is NOT dying, you stupid moron! - flipped Sanji.

Brook was silent, his bones looking more milky in colour, as if he paled in fear for his captain. His jaw was shaking.

- Luffy-san... - he managed to whisper.

A dull thud of a book being put down on a table was perceived almost as loud as a gunshot. Robin stood up, composed – if not slightly stiff – and turned towards the door of the galley.

- Let's go check on him – she said shortly.

And just like that, the worried crew fell into step after her lead, strangely silent. Their frayed nerves would be perfectly obvious to anyone who bothered to look. Even though they didn't know the scale of the situation, they felt it - it was a start, a beginning of the end.

But that, too, came to them as just a hunch – a feeling buried deep in the back of mind, a fear masked by love and denial. Luffy was their friend. He would be _fine_.

- What was that...? - spoke out Usopp, his voice unsure.

They gathered in front of the infirmary, which door was closed and muffling sounds from the inside – some rustling of fabrics, Chopper's commands and Zoro's single grunt. The crew knew better than to interrupt, even though they wanted answers.

- What was what? - engaged Sanji, lighting a cigarette. His hands were very shaking slightly.

- Ah, so you noticed that, too? - assumed Franky, sending the sniper a look of comprehension.

- What? What was there to notice? - didn't understand Nami, glancing between the two males.

She seemed a little angered by their shared secret, an emotion she could deal better with rather than worry. Maybe it wasn't the best solution, but she preferred to fell irritation. It was familiar, better than this choking, gnawing fear she never wanted to experience. - What are you talking about?

- His hand – pointed out Brook, slowly coming out of his stupor.

- His... hand?

- It was strange – murmured Usopp, biting down on the nails of his own one. - Looked... weird – he tried to explain, visibly unnerved by the mental image.

- It was like fire burning in the arteries – supported Franky, a tremor running through his body. - Such a not super feeling, if you ask me...

- It was indeed quite disturbing to see – agreed Robin, giving a steady look to the door of the infirmary. - I don't remember hearing about anything similar.

- Hand... on fire? - summed up Nami, shocked even more by the revelation. - What could cause that?

- It definitely doesn't sound like a stupid cold or a stomachache – proclaimed Usopp, giving them fearful glances. - And Luffy doesn't fall sick like that. What if it's something serious? You know it's serious, don't you?!

- Easy, Usopp! - shouted Nami, stomping with irritation. - He will be just FINE, you'll see! It's not like there is anything Chopper cannot cure!

The crew felt slightly better after this exclamation. Most of them nodded in agreement, because that was correct. Even if there was any serious and complicated disease, Chopper would surely handle it.

- But – spoke up Robin, and the lightness they have felt turned into heavy anticipation – it's not always a fairy tale ending. Against the unknown, even the best doctor may become helpless.

And just like that, Straw Hats froze and their heart sank, dread spreading. They slowly turned towards the door of the infirmary and a single thought, even though unwillingly, was shared by all of them in this very moment.

This wooden door, so normal and so simple, suddenly looked like a heavy, suffocating in its power gate to the world they feared to enter.

They were strangely peaceful, the hours that followed. The ship was rocking gently, rarely set into faster motion by turtles, still following it closely. The air felt fresh. Cool, pleasant breeze was giving feathery touches to the sun-kissed skin of the pirates, light falling like liquid amber on the vast deck and soaking it with its rich colour. The afternoon was approaching. Once, for a short while, Chopper came out and said that Luffy was fine, unconscious but stable.

- But there are still things I don't understand – added the reindeer, his face mirroring the concern he felt by that knowledge. He was looking intently down, the forehead furrowed, so he missed worried expressions the crew wore after his statement. - I must run more tests! - he realized and consumed by that idea, he quickly turned back to his office.

The waiting crew sat down in front of the infirmary, fidgeting, barely talking, intently listening. It took a lot of self-discipline not to walk into the room and demand explanations about what was wrong with the captain. But they had trust. They knew that the doctor was doing everything he could to determine the cause and arrive at recommendations to bring Luffy back to health. The best they could do was to wait patiently. And so they did. With heavy hearts and haunting thoughts, they did, dutifully. The silence was rarely interrupted. Twice or thrice Sanji asked whether the ladies and the rest wanted something to eat or drink, as the latter is known for its soothing qualities. They barely touched breakfast, too. Nami did agree to a glass of juice, which was now resting in her clasped hands, not tasted even once. Beside her, Franky was slowly sipping cola from a bottle. It didn't feel as super as always, though, for some reason.

After some more time, the door opened once again. Chopper came out slowly, his feet shuffling. He looked tired. On the other hand, it was nothing in comparison to the posture of Zoro, who walked behind him. To a stranger, he would appear perfectly normal - stoic and strong, with his back kept straight and arms firmly crossed against the chest.

But nakama knew better. His eyes held additional shadow, the frown above them a tad bit deeper. The shoulders slouched slightly but oh so obviously, as if some weight was set on them. And it was, the crew reached the conclusion. With the captain's sickness, it was their shared responsibility to keep Luffy and themselves safe and out of danger; but Zoro, as an unofficial first mate, would carry the biggest burden. It was simply in his character. He was too protective, too demanding towards himself to have it other way. A self-proclaimed, caring guardian who held their well-being as a priority despite his gruff exterior.

But now, even though he was always there to help, Luffy fell sick. Zoro was surely troubled against the illness. He couldn't cut it down nor could he change much of anything no matter how much he struggled. What was left to do for him? Shall he pray to God he did not believe in for sickness to be nothing serious?

All in all, Zoro looked both younger and older. Older, because of exhausting worrying he must have gone through and... younger, like he didn't really know what to do with the problem and was lost. Unsure of his doings.

It wasn't a comforting sight, not in the slightest.

- So... how is he, Chopper? - was asked the question. Surprisingly, it was Usopp who spoken. He was looking nervously at the doctor, casting very short, fearful glances at the green-haired man who accompanied him and held some answers.

- He is resting, now – Chopper sighed. The tone of his voice didn't slip form the crew's attention. - He woke up a few times, but the exhaustion he is dealing with makes it impossible for him to stay awake for long. There is also this extra-sleepiness, too... But, I managed to gather some information. But it's still too little, so I'll have to do more tests, soon.

- Too little? What do you mean? - tried to clarify Nami, wishing to finally have some answers.

- Enough information for now, he means – came with help Zoro. He knew how tired the doctor was and wouldn't let the worried crew-mates to pressure him further.

Sanji closed his mouth, despite the urge to speak. He correctly read the swordsman and decided to trust him, this once. The finality in Zoro's voice cut all protests down. He knew what was best, at the moment.

- We should just let him sleep. Luffy, that is – decided Zoro, looking around slowly. He took in expressions of every Straw Hat. - Why don't you go back to the galley? You can talk there.

- And what about you, Zoro-san? - asked Brook, surprised.

- I will... – The swordsman paused, giving a quick glance back to the infirmary – I will stay. Someone needs to be beside Luffy.

The fierce, protective and concerned look that flashed in his eye was enough not to question his decision. It was needed, maybe not as much for the sick captain as for Zoro himself.

- Zoro is right – said Chopper, gathering attention. - We should go to the galley. I'll tell you what we established about Luffy's condition.

It was a signal they needed. Most of them headed in the pointed direction, so that only the cook and the swordsman were left in front of the infirmary.

- Hej, Sanji, what are you doing? Come with us! - shouted Nami, noticing his strange behaviour.

- In a second, Nami-swan~~! - promised the blonde man, dancing in answer. She twisted her mouth, puzzled, and disappeared from sight. Then Sanji composed himself and gave a long, measuring look to his rival.

- Stupid marimo. Bossing us around – he murmured without intended venom, and having thrown a finished cigarette over the railing, he, too, followed after the others.

He ran a hand through his fair hair. And if he had guessed correctly that Zoro was hiding something grave about their captain, he didn't give a comment.

**A/N: Well, not happening much in this chapter, but it's the calm before the storm... I don't really want all of the chapters to be extremely dramatic, especially when there is so much shit ahead of the Straw Hats. **

**And yes, I hope so dearly that there isn't much OOCness... Robin most of them all is very though for me to write about – such a mysterious figure. But I love her, as well as all the crew. **

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes, of course. Really sorry. If you find them, please point them out.**

**And I would be so very grateful if you found some time to tell me – even shortly – if you liked or disliked it, even in one sentence. I cannot know if I'm going in the right direction, otherwise ;) **

**Once again thank you for all your support! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, too. **

**Have a wonderful day, all of you! Take great care!**


	3. Let the lies twist your senses

**Hello, guys, how are you doing? I can hardly believe that it's been 2 weeks since the update. I'm pretty slow, am I not? But you were all so great and inspiring, for what I cannot thank you enough! But I will try, so... Thank you! For all your support, reviewing, favs, follows and all those wonderful, beautiful and heart-warming PMs, thank you! You are awesome. So very awesome.**

**In return, here comes the longest chapter so far. It's probably longer than the previous ones together, but I might exaggerate (it seems pretty long, though). **

**There are not only good news... You see, there is quite a lot of pseudo-medical stuff, which sounded much better in my head, and which you are free to skip if it would bore you as much as it bore me. Sorry for that. I tried to make it bearable, but there was so much getting out of my control. Like Chopper's speech at times – doesn't he sound so strangely formal in his "doctor mode"? And there are words' repetitions ****_everywhere._**** Who would have thought that "attention" can squeeze itself into every unrelated fragment? This must be a very attentive crew, those Straw Hats... Argh, I'm just so unhappy with this chapter. On the other hand, I cannot bring myself to go over this part again and write it from the beginning, and the rest of this chapter was written, well, today. There was little chance to check it thoroughly, but I owe you faster updates and cannot let you wait forever! I should put here a new, corrected version (of this one and other chapters) – if I'll find out how to replace a chapter without deleting it altogether. I'm still pretty new with managing stories, and I'm a clumsy bastard.**

**But enough of my rumblings! I just hope that you will have a good time reading, despite all of that. Have fun, dear guys! :) **

...

_Chapter 3_

_Watch, listen, think carefully - let the lies twist your senses _

He was motionless. Sitting like a grim statue, teeth slightly bared and hand on one of his swords, back against the wall, rigid, tense, with muscles knotted. He was waiting. Waiting with all gathered focus. Zoro didn't let himself get a break even for a minute, not since the moment he found his captain. It felt like ages ago, and the tension and anticipation must have become almost painful. But he couldn't relax. _Wouldn't_ relax. He stayed watchful. He was ready to catch every change in the air and any move of the prone body on the bed beside him, but his ears were on the highest alert. Listening. Listening. _Always_ listening.

It must have been very quiet, to any other person. But the swordsman knew better. He wasn't disturbed by normal sounds, like waves breaking on Thousand Sunny or muffled voices, no. The great part of his attention was drawn to Luffy, of course, but it wasn't quite all, either. There must have been something else. Something... different. If one were to ask the swordsman what exactly that something was, he would give no answer. He didn't really know himself. But it made his sense of dread swell, and the captain whimper mere seconds ago, and that was more than enough to inject Zoro with special caution. So he listened. _Waited._

...

Somewhere on his right, the captain stirred in his sleep.

...

-So, what's exactly wrong with him?

This was the question they all wanted answers for. They were sitting around the table, with Franky's massive body located on the sofa. Sanji was standing against the pillar, smoking with eyelids covering his eyes in pensiveness. The doctor, at whom was targeted their undivided attention, fidgeted on a chair, hooves of his feet hanging above the floor.

- Well, – he started, feeling slightly overwhelmed – I'm... I'm not sure.

- There was a long, pregnant pause among them.

- Not... sure? - repeated Usopp, disbelieving. - How can you be not sure?

- Yeah, how can that be? - didn't understand Franky. - You must have some sort of theory, right? Chopper-bro is too super of a doctor not to handle some stupid disease, no, Chopper?

- I do know... things – the little reindeer admitted, sounding not too certain and slightly irritated with his lack of information. He didn't react to the praise, the crew noticed. - There are simply tendencies I must observe further, and without that I cannot make full diagnosis.

- Can you go over what you have already concluded, doctor-san? - gently pushed him Robin.

Her soft approach seemed to give Chopper a fair boost of confidence.

- Right – he agreed, nodding.

It was a slow process, but with visible effects. The littlest crew-mate took a few seconds to gather himself and before they knew, the air around him changed. Now, before the Straw Hats, was sitting their great doctor Tony Tony Chopper, the best medic to be in the future and authority in field of all health problems they could encounter. He was also their loyal, wonderful friend and they held the greatest trust in his judgement.

- I have ran a lot of tests – he announced - and established a few concrete facts. First, let's start with what you have probably already noticed. When Zoro brought him in, you could see the whiteness of Luffy's skin and the angry red colour of his blood vessels. Well, in fact, before we made it to the infirmary, he looked almost back to normal, despite the paleness. He was also running a fever of 42 Celsius degrees...

- 42?! - repeated Nami, terrified. Her face was made almost blue by the revelation. - But that's a terrible fever!

- Yes. You, Nami, would know that best – agreed Chopper, remembering her state on Drum Island and how much pain it had caused her. - But it's slightly different with Luffy's physique.

- Well, he is rubber, after all – mused Usopp, searching for any positives that were there to find.

- Exactly – complimented his reasoning Chopper, and the sniper sent him a small smile. - While 42 is still very high, Luffy could handle that better than any of us. He is _Luffy_, after all...

- Our captain certainly is amazing – stated Brook, proudly.

They all agreed, and tender feelings warmed their souls at the thoughts of their beloved boy. Was there anything he _couldn't_ do? Surely not...

- So, back on topic – cleared his throat the reindeer. He hated to interrupt this precious moment, but there was still so much ahead of them... - As I was saying, in the infirmary Luffy looked more or less normal. Zoro said that just before he came running to the galley, he saw Luffy's face and there wasn't anything extraordinary, meaning visible blood vessels or particular paleness. So I think that it's easy to assume that it lasted for only a few seconds, up to two minutes at most. I have a theory about that, but we will see if it's correct in the future.

- You mean that... this will happen again? - asked Sanji, the shortest break revealing his masked concern.

- Is it dangerous, doctor-san? - questioned Robin, observing how Chopper hung his head, the silence enough for the first answer.

- No. It's not as if the glowing itself poses a threat here, it doesn't – he countered, quietly. - However...

- However...?

- It's the process behind the glowing that I'm concerned about.

- Could you please explain it to us, Chopper-san? - demanded Brook, softly.

The doctor nodded once again, seeming to be a little lost in his thoughts and speculations.

- As I have said already, I have run some tests... His leukocyte level is fine and the immunological system is also functioning without being on alert. Its rather weakened, if anything...

- What does that mean, Chopper?

- It means that there is no detected virus or any other harmful microorganism, or that if there is one, it was able to bypass body's defences. But I don't believe that it's the case here. Looking at some of Luffy's hormone amount, I came up with a different theory. You see, hormones are substances used for regulation. Even a small change to the quantity in which they are being produced is enough to cause extensive and serious response in corresponding areas.

- So – tried to understand it Sanji - for example, if we have too much of growth hormone, we will grow to be giants, and if there is too little, we would be... short?

- Like Luffy after using Gear Third, you mean? - took it in Franky.

- Well – sweat-dropped Chopper – it's not like you will suddenly become bigger than those born as giants. Or shrink... or anything... But it does work more or less like that. It's not its only function, though. Hormones control various processes in the body, and their name does not always tell everything about them. On the other hand, coincidentally, Luffy does have an elevated level of growth hormone...

- Aha! So he _will_ become a giant! - caught the idea Usopp, strangely excited.

- _No_, he _won't_! - disagreed Nami, smacking the poor sniper with viciousness. - And why would you be happy about it?!

- Nami is right. Luffy won't grow that big... unfortunately – expressed his regret Chopper.

- And why _would you_ be sad about that, too? - wondered the red-head, disturbed by their choice of aspiration.

- Well... it's a man's thing – diplomatically explained Sanji.

- Ah...huh...

- Please, go on – urged Brook, while the cook started third cigarette.

- Ah, sorry – came back on earth Chopper. He gave his head a firm shake, casting away the fantasies. - What was I saying... Oh, yes. I determined that the source of many symptoms is the raised activity of Luffy's hypothalamus and pituitary gland. These are considered to be the control centre of the endocrine system, which is where hormones are produced and distributed. By the use of thyrotropin-relasing, and then thryrotropin-stimulating hormones, it stimulates the thryoid gland, which is mainly responsible for the metabolism.

- Could you please speak in a language we could understand, Chopper? - whined Usopp, overwhelmed by the explanations. Some of the crew-mates, even though silent, agreed with him and shook out from their building-headaches.

- It's fairly easy, in fact, once you know how it's all connecting – said the doctor Chopper. - When you think about your metabolism, you think mostly about your usage of energy, what you do with food you eat, how it affects your body built and body temperature. Normally, after a meal, your energy is restored and you feel less tired. At the same time, without your conscious knowledge, the ingredients from food you have consumed are used for various processes. This is mostly thanks to the insulin and glucagon...

- More hormones? - complained the sniper.

- Yes, unfortunately... But it's all very important. And don't worry, it's easy...

- Maybe for you, brainiac – snickered Franky, but Chopper didn't hear his comment.

- You may consider insulin – he continued, undeterred – to be the main distributor of the basic elements that food is composed of. Well, that's not exactly true, but it's ok for the explanation... So, if you can get from food its three main components: carbohydrates, fat and proteins, proteins would be used mainly for regulation and structure purposes, fat is a reserve – (here Nami took a long, assessing glance at her body's curves) – and carbohydrates are source of energy. Saying it generally; when insulin works, the available carbohydrates are used and you become bigger and energetic. As opposed to that...

- Does glucagon do the opposite? - asked Nami, strangely hopeful.

- Not really – answered Chopper calmly, and the fire in the girl's eyes was immediately put out.

- Oh.

- Glucagon does have some contradictory effects, but it simply makes sure that we never run out of energy, at least not fully. We could complain about how tired we are and spend all day in bed, but we would still have the _means_ to complain, and that is our brain working.

- So if, let's say, we have zero glucagon – pondered Franky - it's like having zero cola forever?

- You... could say that.

- It's all very interesting, Chopper – praised Sanji, having listened carefully to the doctor's every explanation and running on the fourth cigarette already – but what does that mean for our moron of a captain?

- Luffy has elevated levels of growth and thyroid hormones, and of insulin, too. And glucagon is almost absent. It's rather strange, because normally those hormones have a well-balanced system of their amount's regulation, and in Luffy's case it simply isn't working. His control centre's organs are not reacting properly. It's like, well, they are stubborn and make sure that all energy Luffy could get is used for his growth.

- So – said Brook very, very slowly – are you trying to say... that Luffy-san is finally developing, ah, well, a more manly figure?

- No – answered Chopper, for some reason sad. - I would wish for it to be all that easy.

The crew was silent, for a moment.

- But there must be a purpose – stated the doctor with conviction. - I'm just not sure about its nature. I discovered some areas that are particularly, unnaturally active. They seem to line along Luffy's spine, and there are some present on his head, too. For example his tuber frontale...

- His _what_?

- There are two elevations on your forehead, that's what it is.

- ...Right.

- So, about his tuber frontale... That is also one of the very active areas. They are usually bigger with children and females, but Luffy's are also emphasized.

- Wait, wait, wait, please wait! - exclaimed Usopp, waving his hands as if in defence. - So now you are saying that Luffy is like a young female?

- Of course not! Don't be silly, Usopp – bridled the doctor. - I'm saying that it's quite a strange phenomenon, that's all.

- It still doesn't sound very comforting, Chopper – informed him Sanji, lighting finally the fifth cigarette.

- And you, Sanji, shouldn't smoke so much – observed Chopper, worried as a friend but still with air of medical authority. - It's bad for your lungs. I have already warned you!

- Sorry, Chopper, it's just... - The cook extended his free arm, as if trying to show something vast and searching for best words to describe it. - It's a lot to take in.

The crew was in agreement once again.

- You mentioned some "theory", Chopper – reminded Usopp. - About why Luffy was glowing like in his Gear Second. If you could...

- No! - shouted suddenly Chopper.

The crew was stunned, entirely. Did their sweet, innocent friend... raise his voice at them?

- Ah! I-I-I mean...! - stammered the reindeer, embarrassed by his reaction. - It's just... just... You shouldn't know. Not yet. Not when I'm not sure. Not now, definitely not! - he decided, clenching his hooves in an act of desperation and closing his eyelids so tightly that a tear was squeezed past them.

- Whoa... Chopper-bro, chill out – asked softly Franky, raising his huge, threatening hand in what would be the sign of peace.

- I-i-it's fine if you don't want to talk about – added nervously Usopp. He remembered how the doctor wished to keep this "theory" a secret until later, but he was concerned about his captain, too. - We won't press much or anything, b-but, if you think that we should maybe know it...

- We would like that, doctor-san – agreed Robin, giving him a steady, confident look.

- I'm with ~~the genius goddess Robin-chwan!~~ and the shit-nose - ("Oi!") - over there – confirmed Sanji, adding a note of praise for the smart woman and a dismissive wave of hand aimed at the sniper.

- We want that, bro! - exclaimed Franky. He sat closer to the group and more on the edge of the sofa, which protested loudly.

- You shouldn't hide anything bad, Chopper – argued Nami, scooting near the reindeer. She patted him on his shoulder, like an older sister would encourage her brother. - You cannot burden yourself alone. Take example of our captain; worrying us all like that! You must be more selfish, sometimes.

- We are all in this, together. Please do tell, Chopper-san – pleaded Brook, hating to trouble his friend further.

- The doctor gave a frown, looking unnaturally troubled.

- I'm... not sure... if it's a good idea – he started slowly. - I can be wrong and there may be no need to worry...

- But we should be ready, right? - noticed Usopp. - If things turn b-b-bad, we should know what we are dealing with and what to expect!

- Usopp-san is right, Chopper-san – seconded the skeleton. - I believe that it's better to carry the heavy knowledge and get prepared. Rather than to suddenly face the unknown and watch helplessly as your loved ones drift away from your reach... – he added, solemn.

The Straw Hats hung their heads, as the words sank in.

- What do you say, Chopper? - Nami asked him quietly.

The reindeer sighed.

- I repeat, it's just a theory – he finally spoke up. - But it's just like Usopp noticed...

- _I did?_ - wondered Usopp, astonished.

-Luffy's glowing would be very much like the effect of Gear Second. Because his blood is flowing so fast that it's deadly for any normal person, Luffy's blood vessels are clearly visible. But the rest of his tissues barely changed their colours, or rather stayed almost white, as if the blood was unable to get there and bring all the necessary supplies with its flow.

- But why, Chopper? - didn't understand Nami. - Why would that happen?

- Well – hesitated Chopper, - I believe that all the blame lies in this exaggerated, ridiculous growth. When Luffy's body needs so much substances carried by blood so very quickly and in some regions only, supplies in blood are directed to them and the rest of the body suffers from severe shortage. That's how I could explain the paleness and what seemed like fire in veins and arteries.

- And? How dangerous is that? - asked Usopp. - Is it like feeling tired all over?

- I would be curt – announced the doctor.

His face twisted into stony expression. But for his comrades, it was easy to see pain in his eyes, raging and burning to the very core.

- If there are nutrients lacking, the body becomes exhausted. Emaciated. And if it's as extensive and as bad as in Luffy's case... - Chopper looked at all of them - the person dies.

.

.

.

- ... _Dies_?

.

.

.

.

.

- Would Luffy _die_ of this...?

...

- Zoro – whined Luffy, his voice weak and a bit raspy. He turned to the man his big, glassy eyes. - Make them _stop_.

- Make who stop, buddy? - asked for explanation Zoro, his hand unconsciously ceasing smoothing the boy's hair and a sense of foreboding boiling in his stomach.

- _Them_, Zoro. They are talking... loudly.

- Who is talking, Luffy? - repeated the swordsman, a clear shade of worry settling in his expression. - I hear nothing. No one is talking, buddy.

It wasn't quite right. No. He heard distant voices, so quiet that barely there. How could Luffy think of them as disturbing...?

- They are... agitated, Zoro... - revealed the boy, a strange, confused look present in his eyes. His lids were dropping... He seemed to be frightening sleep, too restless to give in and get much needed rest. His thin body and tired gaze gave him an eery look. It was unnerving for his companion.

- You are imagining things – assured Zoro, coming back to petting him gently. Illusions created by fever or enemies of flesh and blood, he cared nothing about what was the source of alarm. He would let _no one_ make Luffy loose energy any further. - Don't worry, Lu. Don't worry about it. The crew is safe and I'll protect you, captain. Just go back to sleep.

- But, Zoro! - whined the boy, and there was a silent pleading carried in his voice. - They are... getting really loud! And they are talking about death, too... They are really annoying, now...

Zoro's eyes widened, hand in Luffy's hair stopped and hanged stiffly over the boy's head. He didn't want to believe it.

He felt angry, too.

- It's really hard... to sleep like that – murmured Luffy. - I must tell them not to touch... anyone from the crew... My nakama – he added softly.

Contrary to his words, the next second he was breathing softly, unconscious from fatigue. But his faithful companion didn't bat an eyelid. He was livid.

What was making Luffy sick? What was making him hear about his biggest fear of nakama dying and haunt him even in illness?

Zoro growled. And if he was a little fearful, he didn't admit that. And if his hovering hand informed him with no place for doubt that Luffy didn't have a fever and hallucinations were unlikely, and if his other hand clenched painfully on Wado, there were only the two of them in the sickbay. And no one gave a comment.

...

- Die?

- What do you mean "die"?!

- That cannont be, Chopper!

- Oh _God_, please _no_ – whimpered Nami, slumping in her seat and hiding face in trembling hands. - Please, Chopper. _Please_. Tell us again that it's just a theory. It's just... no. Say it wouldn't happen.

- Because it wouldn't, r-right? - asked Usopp, voice shaky. His eyes were misted with slowly gathering tears. - You bastard, you joked to scare us, no? It was a good one, ha-ha! Not even close to my genius, but a good one. Right, Chopper? It was a joke... yes?

- Chopper-bro?

- Chopper-san? - proded Brook, feeling feint.

- Doctor-san...

-...

- Chopper?

- ...

- ...

- Shit.

...

- Zoro – murmured Luffy through the sleep, - I can hear them... I _feel_ them. Tell them, Zoro. Tell them. Say that I'll be ok.

- ...

- ...

- Shit.

...

- So what would be your recommendations, doctor-san? - asked Robin. - What do we do now?

- Well – The reindeer drew his breath in, – we do nothing.

- He was given long, astonished looks from the crew.

- ...Nothing? Is that what you said? Care to repeat, Chopper? - turned to him Nami, her expression full of disbelief.

- It's not like I'm happy about it – defenced the doctor. - There is just... not much we can work on, not without more information.

- But what are you suggesting, Chopper?! - cried out Usopp. - That we should sit patiently and tend to our business when Luffy is in pain and needs us?

- Easy, sniper-bro! - butted in Franky. - You know that our super doctor would never ask of us anything cold-hearted!

- Thank you, Franky. But Usopp is right – said Chopper, quietly. He was clearly greatly disturbed by his decision. - I truly don't like it. Not at all. I hate this situation, really – he whimpered, eyes watery from unshed, held in tears. - I want Luffy happy and healthy, and I want to play with him, and have him lead us our next adventures... And have him close, smiling! But I can't, we can't yet. Waiting is all we can do now! - he exclaimed, and fat droplets finally fell from his eyes. He pulled the rim of his hat down, covering half of his face. His frame was trembling.

- Chopper... - whispered Nami.

Usopp extended his hand towards him, but hesitated and it hovered between them, close enough but still too far for touching. The rest of the crew watched. Everyone was disturbed and felt anxiety spread and settle down in their souls. It was hard to watch their littlest friend struggling with a doctor's burden, and even harder to think about their strong, joyous captain ill and in pain left in the sickbay. Could it be that they could do nothing, _nothing_ to help? Could it be that this very morning most of them were perfectly fine and carefree? Could it be that sings of Luffy's worsening state slipped from them attention and he was left to get sick, while they were lost in their own activity? It was cruel, so very cruel. A twisted irony that ripped ground from their feet. It felt like a bad dream, in reality.

- Waiting is the best option – came the Chopper's whisper. He pulled his hat even more desperately. - Luffy is bound to be exhausted, with his organism using up the energy at this abnormal way. Making sure he doesn't move much and giving him plenty of nutrients is our only option. At least at the moment... A-and, I don't think that he is strong enough to get up, but it's Luffy, after all, so let's make sure that he stays in bed. The doctor recommendation! – stated Chopper, and after straightening up, he turned his pointed hoove toward every of the Straw Hats.

They smiled, knowing what was expected. They couldn't dwell in despair. Luffy wouldn't want that. And they were Straw Hats, the crew of miracles with a walking impossibility and their very own sun for their captain. They would pull through this. They would pull through.

- Aye aye, sir, doctor-Chopper! - exclaimed Franky, saluting. The little medic nodded shakily, yet with honesty.

They would pull through.

The crew let relief spread among them. Smiles, air of medical authority and expression set with conviction suited the reindeer more than tears and helplessness. He shouldn't be torn between his duty. And if they were appointed a mission of disciplining their captain, they would make sure to do just that. Captain or not, Luffy was going to behave. There would have it no other way.

- I'll take care of food, Chopper – ascertained Sanji, flipping his cigarette. - This shitty rubber won't lack anything in his diet. And he would better be grateful, because that may be the only time when he will receive every piece of meat he asks for. Even more, if necessary.

- That's right! Don't worry, Chopper - said Nami brightly. - Endless pit or not, Sanji won't fail to stuck him up good!

- Of course, Nami-swan! - promised Sanji, wiggling like a caterpillar.

Robin graced them with a soft smile. Franky struck a pose, commenting on how Super everything would be and asking if he could get a limitless supply of cola, too. Sanji disagreed, shouting and knitting his already twisting eyebrows. Usopp wiped his eyes with vigorous movements.

- Rest easy, Chopper! - he exclaimed, joyously. - Captain Usopp-sama will have everything under control!

- Really, Usopp? - was fast to trust him Chopper. - Will you? That's so reassuring, Usopp!

- That's very responsible of you, sniper-san – complimented Robin, and the poor liar couldn't felt prouder. - So from now on, we should leave the entire ship's defence just to you. In case we run across marines or sea kings...

- Gyaaah, I was joking, joking! - panicked Usopp, holding his head and running in circles. Finally, Nami lost her patience and smacked him across the room. He flew with a whizz like a cannonball. At this point, Brook added to their excitement with a well-meaning "Yohohoho".

And they all felt better, this way.

Because to have a task, even if a small one, was better than not to help in the slightest. They could do their best to stay positive and strong, even if it was pretended, even if it was forceful. They failed to notice their captain's struggle more than once. Never again, now, never again. They would work together.

And they would pull through.

...

...

...

**A/N: And thaaaaaat's it! Wow, it was totally out of control, this chapter! I planned it differently... I wanted to add 2 more fragments and expected this to be shorter. And not so tragic and full of ****_repetitions_****, and so uninteresting and awful (hopefully, it's only mine impression after writing for so many hours, so many loooong hours). **

**Don't mind me, I'm just relieving my frustration.**

**And what, Luffy is hearing voices? Whose voices are those? Was that... the crew? Or... hallucinations? Or... something ****_wicked and twisted_****? **

**wink, wink**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, despite all the stuff wrong with this chapter! So sorry for everything horrible about it, really. **

**Thank you for your time and have the rest of your day awesome and pleasant. Have a brilliant day today! **

**PS. Did anyone actually took the challenge to read those "medical" (pffft) parts and lived to tell the tale? If so, I would give you a cookie - but I think that I will eat it first before I find anyone "immune" enough to go through this medical garbage, ha-ha! ;) Good cookie, good cookie.**

**Take care! ;* **


End file.
